


Never Underestimate A Yako

by HiItsCreepyPasta



Series: Voiles adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'll add more tags as it goes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiItsCreepyPasta/pseuds/HiItsCreepyPasta
Summary: No summary.I'm shitty at those anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Trust a Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920952) by [Mailee (PerpetuallyInWonderland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuallyInWonderland/pseuds/Mailee), [Stigitsune_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stigitsune_shipper/pseuds/Stigitsune_shipper). 



> This is my first story here on AO3. I had this story up on Wattpad but I didn't like the direction that the story was taking so I made changes and this is the final result. Updates are going to be whenever I feel like it or whenever I have a chapter completed.

Plz (porfavor) tell me if there are any errors.

Stiles POV  
BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

I slammed the clock with my fist which made the noise stop but also destroyed another clock. I groaned and stuffed my face in the pillow. My eyes closed and I slowly started to fall aslee-. "You better be awake!" My dad shouted up the stairs.

I groaned and slowly got up and got ready for the day. I unplugged my phone from the charger and slipped it into my back pocket. I trudged down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I saw my dad eating the remains of his breakfast which suspiciously shined with grease. "Hey dad. You're going to get a whole bowl of green for lunch." I greeted. I sat down on a chair and put my head on the counter.

"Come on. It's the only food that I've had that isn't the rabbit food that you give me." Dad said.

I lifted my head. "Lies. I saw those boxes of takeout in your office." I put my head back down.

My dad sighed in exasperation. "I deserved that for keeping you on the down-low after that mess you pulled."

"Excuse me. That was the Araya's fault. I was just standing there." My muffled voice spoke out in defense.

"Well it was also your fault for asking for Araya to teach you." I heard my dad move closer to me. "But anyway, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm still sore. I still feel like I got ran over by a truck. Araya owes me for knocking her out of the way of the incoming feral werewolf." I groaned and dropped my head on the table.

I heard footsteps walking the length of my dad to me before a warm hand began to massage my neck. "Hope you feel better. But I'm worried. Your healing should have kicked in by now. If this keeps up then we're going to have to see the warlock to see what's wrong with you." I nodded to the best of my abilities. "Make sure you eat something before you go to school." The warm feeling disappeared and I lifted my head.

"I'm going to have a late shift so don't wait for me." I yawned.

I rubbed my eyes. "K. Bye Dad. Love you."

He gave me a hug before he went out the door. I got up from the chair and grabbed an apple from a fruit basket. I took a huge bite out of it and leaned on the counter. As I was eating my apple, I felt a vibration from my pocket. I took another bite and I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. There was a red dot on the corner of a picture of a puppy with floppy hair. I pressed the picture and another screen popped up with a text from one minute ago. The text under it changed to read as I read the text.

Scott: pack meet 7 dnt 🐝 L8

Stiles: K

Honestly, the friendship that Scott and I had, keyword: had, vanished when he became a True Alpha and decided to be a dick. True Alpha my magnificent ass. What about True Dick? Well whatever, I have to get to school. I grabbed my backpack and ran to my baby.

_

I got to school early which is surprising since I am almost always late now that I got thrown into the supernatural world. 

I made my way to the school entrance where the pack was. When I went inside the school I could pick up a few of their words and they were talking about, from what I could pick up, kicking me out of the pack today.

I, frankly, don't care about them. Yes, it hurts a little that my now ex-best friend would do that to me but I did know that he would go down this path when I decided to befriend him. Scott and I are opposites. I thought that maybe it would have worked because I've seen it work before but I guess fate had other ideas.

It's ironic that he gives people like Peter or Theo a second chance when they kill but when I kill he calls me a murderer and looks at me in disappointment. Hypocrite! Does he expect me to do better since I am his 'best friend'?

I got to my locker and got the stuff that I needed before I went to class. 

Fast forward to lunch

I decided to sit outside by a blossom tree but because of my amazing senses, I could still hear what the pack was talking about.

"Hey! Where is the freak?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know. I don't care. He could die in a ditch and see if I care." The bitch known as Lydia answered. "Preferably, somewhere far away from his mom. We would do her a favor by accomplishing her wish."

Scott snorted. "Yeah. Even his mom died to get away from the freak." The pack laughed. I had to hold in my anger to not just stomp in there and tear the pack to shreds. Scott knows talking about my mom is a sensitive topic for me but I guess he doesn't care about that either.

Fast forward to lacrosse practise

I made my mind. I'm not just going to stand there and let the pack beat me. The truth is, I am good at lacrosse with or without my added perks but I never wanted to show it. But now that that the pack is going to kick me out, I don't really care anymore about hiding my true self.

I got changed and went outside. 

"Alright girls, I want laps around the field GO." Coach said. I began running until I was ahead of everyone and the first to finish. 

"Wow Stilinski you got some stamina," Coach said. "But let's see if that stamina improved your ability to play lacrosse." I felt glares coming my way but I ignored them. 

"Alright line up, Danny your goalie." Coach said. 

Danny was good, he blocked all the shots except the werewolves which was expected. When it was my turn to shoot, I shot the ball at a fast speed that passed Danny. The whole team gasped while Coach looked like he wanted to mind control me to keep me on the team. 

"That's what I'm talking about, Stilinski your first line!" Coach shouted. 

Lacrosse practice ended with me feeling a lot of energy coursing through my body. I got changed and ran to my jeep where Isaac confronted me. 

"Stiles when could you play like that?" Isaac said angrily. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I answered boringly.

He pushed me up against the jeep. "I'm not joking! Now tell me!"

"First," I quickly kneed him in the balls and grabbed his arm and twisted it until I heard a crack. Isaac howled," get your hands off me, and second, me knowing how to play lacrosse is for me to know and for you to get your dirty furry ass back where you came from." I swiped his legs out from under him and I got into my jeep and drove away. I got home and checked the time. It's 5:35 so at least an hour of sleep before I have to go to the pack meeting. I put my alarm at 6:30, so I can have enough time to get ready, and I went to sleep. 

"Do you remember that I have a godfather in New York?"

"Yeah"

"Well when all this is over, do you want to go with me to New York? I heard that he along with Phil put together a team of people with remarkable abilities to fight off evil"

"Of course but does he know of our little secret?"

"No"

"Oh........ well I could just turn into a girl"

"Wait you can turn into a girl?"

"Yeah"

"Wait so does that mean that when you turn into a girl, you get all the properties of what makes a girl a girl? Or is it just an illusion? Or are you making another copy of yourself that is a girl version of yo-"

Kage shut me up with a kiss. 

"Yes I can turn into a girl" he mumbles into the kiss. 

I break the kiss and whisper an "okay" before kissing him again. 

BEEP

BE-

"Why! I was so peaceful." I groaned. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up and made my way downstairs to get something to eat. After I ate, it was 6:49. I had enough time to make it to the loft. I made my way to my baby blue jeep that I love and got in. I made it to the loft at 6:59 but I decided to wait one minute before making my way to the loft. When it hit 7:00 pm I reached the loft door and I pulled the door open.


	2. The meeting

Plz (porfavor) tell me if there are any errors.

Stiles POV 

I opened the loft door getting the attention of the pack. I went in and leaned against the wall. 

"Stiles take a seat." Derek said. 

"I'm fine right here." I answered. 

"Alright, well we came to a decision, Stiles your out of the pack beca-" Derek said before being interrupted by Isaac. 

"Because you are a murderer and we don't allow killers in the pack." Isaac said and the pack agreed with him. 

"Okay." I said with no emotion. The pack froze at that one word. What? Were they expecting me to cry like a baby like the whole lot do whenever they don't get their way? Were they expecting me to scream at them? To tell them their wrong? Please. As if a god of the night would stoop that low.

"What do you mean okay?" Scott said.

"I mean ok. I never needed you guys. I was only here for Scott but now that I'm not 'needed' anymore, I can go on a separate path now." I finally dropped the tiny bomb on them. Just one of my many secrets.

Since it seemed like they would be frozen for a while, I decided to leave. As I was about to get into my jeep, I heard a few people recovering and making their way to my jeep. I sighed. I closed the door and leaned against the jeep and I waited for them to reach me. When they finally reached me, I looked up and the mystery people turned out to be Scott, Kira, and Lydia. I turned to them. "What do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean you never needed us?" Scott looked confused and a little bit angry and annoyed.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What? After all this time, did you really think that just because we did some pack bonding it'll make me warm up to the pack? That I would stay loyal to you and your little pack if anything happened? If you thought that then you don't know me at all. I can easily sell you out to anyone and I wouldn't give a damn. Now if you excuse me. I have business to attend to."

Luckily, the rest of the pack was still frozen and with that little rant I gave Scott, Kira and Lydia, they too seemed frozen in shock. I quickly got into my jeep and drove away. I got home and right when I stepped inside, all the energy got zapped from me. I rubbed my forehead as a headache seemed to slowly increase and the stubborn thing didn't want to go away. I went up to my room and flopped on my bed after taking my shoes off. I started to think. I should get Kage out of the jar. Now that the pack has deserted me, I don't have them lurking around in my business anymore. I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. 'Wow, never knew a short rant took this much time.' I put the alarm for midnight and I fell asleep.

Flashback

I woke up. I looked around. I was at the school. I heard grunts coming from one of the classrooms inside the school. I got up and, after a while, I found the classroom where the grunts were coming from. 

'I really hope no one is fucking in there.' I thought. I opened the door a little and my eyes widened in surprise. There was a black woman that was fighting my look alike. I mentally thanked the woman for dealing with the nogitsune but I got a feeling in my gut that something was not right. The nogitsune's hoodie shifted to the side a little bit but I could still clearly see the scar that went vertically down the side of its throat. I touched my neck but there was no scar there. I'm confused. If the nogitsune's alive, then aren't we supposed to be connected. Aren't I supposed to get all the wounds that it's getting? 

The black woman kicked my look-alike in the stomach and it stumbled back and fell to the ground. The black woman laughed. "Even now you're too weak to fight me. I'll just kill you like I almost did the first time we met. Then I'm going to kill everyone in this town while I make your boy watch helplessly and then I'll make him my little bitch." She walked over to where an oni's sword was lying and picked it up. She walked over to the nogitsune that was on the floor, clutching at its stomach that was now leaking blood. 

' What?' I thought. She only kicked him. She pushed it down so it was laying on its back and straddled it. She held up the sword over its heart. 

"Well Kage, guess it's time to say goodbye." I watched in horror as she lifted the sword but then I felt a burning feeling in my eyes, my head, my heart, everywhere. I threw open the door and the burning feeling got stronger as I felt my eyes burn brighter. As if on instinct, I raised my hand at her and black tendrils came from the walls and grabbed a hold of her and threw her against the wall. She screamed in frustration when she saw me. I quickly ran over to my duplicates side and helped it up and put its (my) arm around my shoulders. I helped him walk to the door as fast as possible because I could already hear the black woman fighting against the tendrils. We got out and quickly shut the door and the nogitsune froze the door. I grabbed ahold of him again and we starting walking towards the school entrance to the lacrosse field. When we got to the lacrosse field, we walked behind the bleachers and I slowly laid the nogitsune down. 

The nogitsune looked up at me. "Why did you help me?"

I looked at it. "I don't know but something tells me that the nogitsune that has been haunting me is the one in the school, not you."

It looked down at the ground. "What if I am?"

I crouched down beside it. "I'm pretty sure you're not. And with what she said back there pretty much approves my claim."

It sighed. It opened its mouth to speak but a huge bang interrupted it. We looked towards the school and the black woman had ripped the school's entrance clean off and was looking for us. She turned towards where we were and caught our eyes. She grinned maniacally and in victory and then she broke into a run towards us. The nogitsune quickly got up, even though it brought it pain, and it grabbed me as a portal appeared beside me. "Listen to me. When you go through that portal, I want you to wake up and act as if nothing happened. You might not remember me because I was in my fox form when we met and you were four years old but I'm pretty sure you're my mate. Do as I say when you wake up. I love you. Don't forget that." He said before he pushed me through the portal. I gasped awake and found the pack staring at me. "Oh god. I fainted, didn't I."

End flashback

Bee-

I quickly shut off the alarm. I got up and got ready. I went to my jeep and I was about to get in but I decided to walk to the school instead of driving because it creates less noise. I quickly got into the school and teleported inside the library. I sent out an energy wave and I received one back but much weaker. I quickly walked to one of the corners of the library and the nematon jar was on top of one of the shelves that they placed there for decoration. I took the jar and teleported to my house. I opened the jar and put it on the floor and sat on the bed. A single firefly flew out and landed on the bed as it transformed into a replica of myself. I grabbed his jaw with my hand and kissed him. I pulled away and he looked shocked. I brought his forehead to mine. "I love you, too," I whispered. His mouth broke out into a loving smirk and we kissed again but this time with more lust. I pushed him on his back and kissed him with more roughness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW nothing here is going to be right. The only reason why I put "the nogitsune froze the door" is because I will always associate nogitsunes with cold powers. Plus having a mate like Stiles will obviously give you strengths or powers others may deem unnatural.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed another shitty chapter.


	3. Author Note

Dear Readers,  
Sorry that I haven't posted for a while. I have been very busy lately with several projects back to back that I can't seem to stop stressing about. I have also been getting injuries and getting sick at random moments so that doesn't help my goal in updating. Truthfully, I have lost some hope that this story will ever finish. My brain, as of lately, has been filled to the brim with new ideas that I can't possibly hope to turn into stories. Some are fan fictions and others are own stories. I will try to find some time to update but that doesn't mean that I will update soon. Who knows, I may not update at all this year. I hope you understand.  
Sincerely, this useless Author.

P.S. I have thought of a lot of ways that this story can go. Some can cover more books and others end in one book. Tell me what you think?


	4. Author Note/Update/Progress

Ok. So I kind of got my shit together and now I'm rethinking my whole story idea. So I'm going to begin editing the whole story, the parts that you can see and the parts that I still haven't published, and I'm going to change the storyline. The story was basically going to be a war between the kitsunes and nogitsunes, at least for the first book, the action in it, and then the aftermath which would be where the book ended. Obviously there would be more to the story than just a simple war. Our nogi was going to be a different nogi from Season 3 but the Season 3 nogi will still be there and it would have been truly evil, unlike the nogitsune in Season 3 that Jeff made us think was evil. But I'm going to change that. I'm going to keep Season 3 nogi but it will be more like a redemption story with a side of nogi saving Stiles from unfortunate events and Stiles doing the same because you know, BAMF Stiles. BTW can we talk about that? I need more opinions. Do you guys really believe that the nogitsune was evil? I don't think it was evil but I believe that it's dark. I believe that it went a little bit crazy because it was stuck in the jar for a long time. I mean who wouldn't go a little crazy if you are stuck in a jar for a very long time with nothing to do. Even us isolators wouldn't survive.

While I'm working on editing the story, I procured some other ideas. My first idea was a Teen Wolf and Undertale crossover. I don't know why I thought about this because it is a pretty weird idea to have but I was thinking of the whole that the reason that Chara fell was because of suicide. So I was thinking of doing the same thing but with Stiles. The tags would be something like Bullying, Bad friend Scott McCall, Bad Alpha Scott McCall, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Father, Temporary Character Death, Possibly Dark Stiles Stilinski. I don't know if I should add a ship or keep it non-ship. I'm thinking of pairing him up with Peter because I've seen so many stories where the pack gets Stiles killed or intentionally offers him up as a sacrifice and Peter is almost always the person that knows that Stiles is still alive or someone resurrected him but I will need a good enough reason to add the ship. I might just keep it simple so I won't have to deal with all the relationship stuff. 

Another idea that I had was a kidnap scene but the place that you are trapped in is a huge library. I don't know why but I was thinking about kidnappings and then I was thinking of how satisfying it'll be to be stuck in a huge library where you can read anything you like. I'm thinking of making the main character as an OC and possibly add more characters as the story goes, more OC's and probably other fictional or non-fictional characters.

I do have some other ideas but those are the two ideas that I'm more interested in.

What do you guys think? I'll try to update some time today or tomorrow but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's crappy.


End file.
